


Moonstruck

by notjustmom



Series: Words: the Marvel Edition [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: What Tony was thinking or saying to himself or out loud when Thanos threw one of Titan's moons at him.





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moonstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398410) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



> Every day, I receive emails from WOTD sites, and today, moonstruck appeared. I checked to see if I had already written a Sherlock fic for it, and of course I had, but recently I've been thinking about writing some Marvel stories reusing some of those words, and maybe not using their actual/real definition... in this case, it is quite literal, I think?
> 
> Mostly, I just needed to write something Tony-centered and this popped into my brain.

_"Seriously? Are you for real?"_

_I was just taking a walk in the park, minding my own business, when some guy shows up in a - what the hell was that thing? I knew I should've just turned around and taken Pepper to lunch - too much like a fucking wormhole._

_A moon, though? Seriously? Seems a bit like overkill. Come on, breathe, just breathe - where's Peter - I really hate this fucking planet. No one's gonna believe me, when I get home - if I - nope. I have plans - there are things - things I have to do still. Breathe, come on. That dream last night, if it's still today, oh, whatever - Strange would know - Strange - perfect name for the guy. The dream was so real, she looked just like me. Poor kid. Maybe we'll have - but Pepper - no. I know, I just know she's real. Chalky? The Strange guy doesn't have an ice cream named after him, does he? No, he doesn't... yeah, okay, the Hulk ice cream is better... but... breathe, just breathe._

_And who the hell are those guys? Guardians of the galaxy? Well, they have some explaining to do, don't they?_

_I should have sent the kid home. I tried, yeah, but - damn._

_I knew I should have stayed in bed today, next time, Stark trust your gut, will ya? And why the hell were you carrying around that damn flip phone - it's not like he was gonna call - I hope Bruce - hell... what I wouldn't do for a cheeseburger about now..." ___

__

__"Throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it."_ _


End file.
